Eguchi Rin
Eguchi Rin (''江口鈴) was born November 14, 1998.Eguchi is a Japanese pop singer under the Hello!Project.She is an eleventh generation member of Morning Musume,and a former member of the Hello!Project trainee group,Hello!Pro Kenshuusei.She was first introduced at the ''Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyou Kai ~September no Nama Tamago Show!~ '',alongside Otsuka Aina,Ogawa Rena and Mogi Minami.On January 2013,Tsunku announced that she was a member of Morning Musume's eleventh generation by surprise,at the Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~. History 2011 It was announced that Eguchi would be joining the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,alongside Otsuka Aina,Ogawa Rena,and Mogi Minami. She made her debut as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member on September 11th, 2011 at the Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyou Kai ~September no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. 2012 Eguchi participated in the ''Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. She became a finalist but failed to pass. She sang the song "HEART" by Happy Jikan. 2013 It was announced that Eguchi would be featured in the stage play,Anata ni Kawatte: Anami Megumi.The stage play would be running from March 28,2013 until April 5,2013. January 12,Tsunku announced that Eguchi was added to the 11th generation of Morning Musume.Tsunku said: "Eversince after the 11th generation auditions,Eguchi started improving alot.Her dancing improved big time,and her singing got at a suitable level.So I am keeping my promise,and adding her to the 11th generation of Morning Musume.". January 14,Tsunku announced on her twitter that Eguchi's Morning Musume color would be 'Orchid'. Bio *'Name:' Eguchi Rin (江口凛) *'Nickname: '''RinRin, Egu, Eggy *'Birthplace: Saitama, Japan *'Birthdate: '''November 14, 1998 (age 14) *'Bloodtype: 'O *'Height: '159 cm *'Hello! Project Status **2011-09-11 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Member **2012-09-11 Hello! Project Member **2013-01-12 Kenshuusei Graduated **2013-01-12 Morning Musume Member *'Up Front PROMOTION Status' **2012-07-18 Member *'Months In Morning Musume: '''1 Month *'Morning Musume Color': '''Maroon ' *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Goat *'Western Zodiac: Scorpio *'Charm Point: '''Eyes *'Weak Point: 'When I talk to new people,I get nervous. *'Strong Point: 'Is able to make many friends *'Favorite Animal: 'Lion *'Specialty: 'Penmanship,Dancing *'Hobbies: 'Listening to Hello!Project music *'Favorite Foods: 'Oysters,Sushi,Melon *'Least Favorite Food: 'Potatoes,Octopus *'Favorite Colors: 'Orchid and Grey *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone: 'My way of improving fast *'Motto: '"Enemies are fake,but friends are true" *'The best thing you love about your hometown: 'Everyone got along!!!! *'Looks Up To: Kawazu Autumn ,Ichiro Nori,Yoshizawa Hitomi *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles: '"Help me!!" "Onna ni Sachi Are" *'Hello!Project Groups:' **Hello!Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2013) **Morning Musume (2013-present) **MORNING JIKAN (2013-present) **H.P SUPER IDOLS (2013-present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *TBA H.P SUPER IDOLS *Victory! Photobooks Solo *2013.02.13 RinRin Group *2013.04.15 SakuRin Works Theater *2013.03.28-04.05 Anata ni Kawatte: Anami Megumi (as Anami Megumi) Radio *2013- 11ki RADIO Magazines Cover girl or featured on the cover *2012.08.12 Top Yell *2012.10.11 IDOLTODAY (with Kaneko Rie and Hamasaki Rinne) *2013.01 LIVE.LOVE.LIFE (with Natsuyaki Miyabi,Tokunaga Chinami and Suzuki Kanon) *2013.01 Top Yell *2013.01 UTB+ (with Ikuta Erina and Kudo Haruka) Trivia *She is close with Hamaura Ayano and Kaga Kaede. *Stated that Kawazu Autumn and Ikuta Erina are her favorite Morning Musume members. *Even when in bad times,Eguchi is still able to stay hopeful. *It is hard to tell how she is feeling,because usually,she has no expression. *Eguchi was added to the eleventh generation of Morning Musume in January 2013 by surprise. *Once, Eguchi was forced to eat her least favorite food, octopus. *Aims to be the "smartest and coolest" idol. *Eguchi's motto is "enemies are fake, but friends are true". *In December 2012,on her blog,she said that she grew 2 cm taller in the last 5 months. *Got the nickname "Egu" from Kawazu Autumn. *Tsunku stated that after looking back at her sing Be Alive,he said that he made a mistake not choosing her before. *She dyed her hair brown in June 2012, but had to change it back to black in September 2012 because her father denied it. *Is a big fan of Happy Jikan and Pure Jinsei. *She was the only 12th generation member of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei who did not participate in the Morning Musume 9th generation auditions. *Even though she says that Suzuki Kanon is her rival,they are great friends. *During an Interview,she said that the first Morning Musume song she ever heard was Koi no Dance Site.But,she added that 'Onna ni Sachi are '''was the song that made her want to become a member of Morning Musume. *Said that "Help Me!!' is her favorite Morning Musume single because of it's "city feeling" and "liveliness" and "Onna ni Sachi are" is her favorite Morning Musume single as well because of the feeling it gives girls. *Eguchi said that the most embarassing thing that happened to her is when she took a sip of her green tea,then spit it out because it was too hot,and worried her family. *Most people think that she is 17 or 18. *While she was a kenshuusei,Eguchi said that on a rainy day she would watch anime and read manga,or sing "''Munasawagi Scarlet" by Berryz Koubou. *When she listens to Nani Ka,Nani Ka... by Happy Jikan,it makes her wonder "what if I failed my most recent test,what if I passed it...". *Tsunku said that he hoped that Eguchi would bring faith into Morning Musume. *As a Kenshuusei,Eguchi said that her goal is to surpass Sudo Maasa's height. *Eguchi said that one day,she will scream "I LOVE YOU!" out to Yoshizawa Hitomi. Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Births in 1998 Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Morning Musume Category:2011 Debuts Category:Orchid Member Color